Engrenages
by Kaoritears
Summary: Le bonheur ne tient qu'à un fil. Callie et Arizona en sont la preuve vivante. En souhaitant agrandir leur famille, elles vont s'engager dans une aventure qui ne les laissera pas indemnes.
1. Chapter 1

**AN : Ma première ff en français. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Elle se passe après le dernier épisode de la saison 10. J'essaye d'imaginer ce que la saison 11 aurait pu donner si Calzona n'avait pas …..Chhuuut je ne spoilerai pas !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Callie commençait à s'impatienter. Elles étaient déjà en retard mais les bruits qu'elle entendait venant de la chambre de Sofia laissaient penser que sa fille et sa femme ne se dépêchaient pas vraiment.

« Arizona ! Nous devrions déjà être parties ! »

« On arrive ! Ne stresse pas comme ça ! » Arizona répondit tout en ne se pressant pas d'avantage.

Callie décida d'aller voir par elle même ce que les deux femmes de sa vie pouvaient bien faire. Du couloir elle entendait les rires de Sofia et Arizona. Même si elle était légèrement agacée par le retard qui continuait à s'agrandir, elle sourit. Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre, elle surprit Arizona et leur fille en train de se livrer à une épique bataille d'oreillers. Mère et fille étaient complètement absorbées par leur jeu. Elles ne remarquèrent même pas Callie qui filmait la scène avec son téléphone portable du coin de la porte.

« Maman ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ! ». Sofia venait de remarquer le manège de sa mère et n'en semblait pas très heureuse.

« Rien du tout... Je participe à ma manière... Je suis désolée les filles mais il faut vraiment y aller ! »

« On est vraiment obligées ? » demanda Arizona d'une voix enfantine.

« Oui... Et je te rappelle que c'est à cause de toi si nous devons partir si tôt ». Callie sourit nerveusement à sa femme afin de lui faire comprendre l'urgence du départ.

« Maman a raison Sofia ! On est très en retard ! » dit Arizona, saisissant la main de sa fille.

La petite famille traversa la maison et se retrouva dans la voiture en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

« Sofia, attache ta ceinture ! » dit Callie en démarrant la voiture.

« Oui mais Mama elle ne l'a pas mise non plus ! » répondit la petite fille.

« Désolée ! Je le fais tout de suite regarde ! » dit Arizona, sentant le regard réprobateur de sa femme. « Je ne peux pas tout faire en même temps ! Je devais absolument lire ce mail ! Désolée ! Donc notre rendez-vous est à 18h. Tu pourras être là ? »

« Oui, j'ai une journée légère. Donc si il n'y a pas de trauma aux urgences, ça devrait être bon pour moi. J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être ! » dit Callie, arborant un sourire éclatant.

« Moi aussi ! J'ai vraiment hâte que tout ça soit plus concret. Je n'aime pas vivre dans l'abstrait...On se retrouve sur place ? » répondit Arizona tout en répondant à ses mails.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Après avoir déposé leur fille à la crèche de l'hôpital, les deux chirurgiennes avait rejoint leur services respectifs. Arizona avait une opération importante dès son arrivée et commença tout de suite à se préparer. Elle était en train de se laver les mains quand April la rejoignit.

« Hey ! Comment ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Tout va a passé une bonne nuit et est prêt pour l'opération, nous avons notre rendez-vous avec la mère porteuse ce soir. Une longue journée quoi. » répondit Arizona , laissant échapper un soupir mêlant stress et espoir.

« Je suis de tout cœur avec vous » répondit April. « Si tu avais vu les yeux de Callie quand elle a appris qu'elle ne pourrait plus porter d'enfant, ça m'a brisé le cœur. »

« Je sais. Mais c'est la vie. Nous n'y pouvons rien. On en parlé pendant des semaines et c'était la meilleure des solutions. Je sais qu'elle aurait préféré le faire, mais c'est comme ça... Et toi, comment ça va pour toi ? » demanda Arizona à son ami.

« Tout se passe à merveille pour le moment. Nous sommes sur un petit nuage ! » répondit-elle.

« Je suis ravie pour toi April ! Et pour Jackson evidemment ! » dit Arizona, en finissant de se préparer.

.. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Callie attendait nerveusement dans le couloir, assise sur une chaise peu confortable. Elle commençait à s'impatienter quand Arizona arriva enfin.

« Je suis désolée ! Paperasse de dernière minute et parents à rassurer ! Mais c'est bon, je suis là ! » dit Arizona en souriant à sa femme.  
Callie ne dit rien et se contenta de lui renvoyer un sourire coincé.

« Callie, ne stresse pas à ce point ! Tout va bien se passer ! »

« Je ne suis plus sûre de vouloir ça Arizona. On ne connaît rien de cette fille ! Elle peut changer d'avis à tout moment ! On ne connaît pas ses antécédents ! » dit Callie.

Arizona prit les mains de sa femme dans le siennes et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Tout est clair dans les papiers Callie, tout est officiel ! Pourquoi crois tu que nous avons un avocat ! Elle a évidement la possibilité de changer d'avis, de disparaître avec notre bébé... Mais tout est légalement établi dans ce contrat. Et cette agence est réputée. Donc ne sois pas pessimiste ! » dit Arizona en tentant de rassurer sa femme. « Et puis nous en avons longuement parlé. Tu n'étais pas très partante pour une adoption, tu ne pensais pas que le fait que je porte le bébé soit une bonne idée... Donc si nous voulons agrandir notre famille, c'est la seule solution. Mais si tu veux faire machine arrière, c'est encore possible. Je ne ferai pas cette démarche si tu n'est pas sûre de toi à 100% ! »

Callie prit une longue respiration et expira longuement. Elle ne quittait le regard bleu de sa femme et agrippait à ses mains comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Tu as raison ! Nous allons le faire. Nous allons apprendre à connaître cette femme et à lui faire confiance ! » dit Callie.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Mesdames, si voulez bien entrer... »

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

« Bonjour, je suis Mary Campbell, responsable de l'agence. Je suis chargée de votre dossier. Je vous présente Elizabeth James qui est candidate pour porter votre enfant. Elizabeth, je vous présente Calliope Torres et Arizona Robbins. Je vous laisse faire plus ample connaissance autour d'un café. » dit Mary, tout en quittant la pièce.

« Bonjour ! Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer en chaire et en os ! » dit Elizabeth. « Tout le monde m'appelle Betty ! »

« Enchantée Betty ! Je suis Arizona, et voici ma femme Callie. » dit Arizona en serrant la main de le jeune femme.

Callie tendit sa main échangeant un sourire timide avec elle.

« Elle est très tendue, je suis désolée ! » dit Arizona. « Alors, pourquoi nous avez vous choisi ? »

« J'ai été très touchée par la vidéo que Mme Campbell m'a montrée. Votre histoire m'a touchée. Vous avez traversé tant d'épreuves ! » dit Betty. « Et j'ai eu l'occasion de porter un enfant pour un couple d'homme il y a trois ans. Donc je me suis dit pourquoi pas tenter l'aventure avec un couple de femmes cette fois ! »

« Vous avez déjà porté un enfant pour un autre couple ? » demanda Callie.

« Oui. Et cette fois sera ma dernière. J'ai déjà deux enfants de 8 et 6 ans que j'élève seule. Je suis heureuse dans ma vie. J'ai décidé de devenir mère porteuse pour l'aventure humaine mais aussi pour la rémunération pour être honnête. Même si j'ai un travail, cette entrée d'argent m'aide à préparer le futur de mes enfants. » dit Betty. « Mais dîtes m'en plus sur votre famille ! »

Callie et Arizona se regardèrent et hésitèrent avant de parler.

« Et bien nous sommes toutes les deux chirurgiennes à Seattle. Je suis spécialisée en pédiatrie et Callie en orthopédie. » dit Arizona en regardant régulièrement sa femme. « Nous sommes mariées depuis 4 ans, et nous avons une petite fille qui aura bientôt 5 ans. Elle s'appelle Sofia et c'est Callie qui l'a portée. »

Arizona regarda Callie en attendant qu'elle prenne le relais.

« Depuis notre accident de voiture, je ne peux plus porter d'enfant.C'est pour cela que nous avons pensé à cette solution » dit Callie.

« D'accord. Et pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas le faire Arizona ? » demanda Betty.

« Je... Il y a plusieurs choses qui font que je ne souhaite pas le faire. Nous avons essayé il y a environ deux ans. Mais j'ai perdu le bébé, et cela m'a énormément bouleversée » répondit Arizona. Callie prit sa main entre les siennes pour lui donner du courage. « Le fait que j'ai perdu ma jambe ne rend pas la chose facile non plus. »

Betty sourit tendrement aux deux chirurgiennes et leur tendit un album photo.

« Je vous ai fait cette album. Il y a des photos de mes enfants, de ma maison et de pleins de petits détails de ma vie. J'ai laissé des pages blanches. Nous pourrons le remplir ensemble si vous décidez de me choisir pour porter votre futur bébé » dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Arizona prit l'album et le posa sur la table basse devant elle. Elle l'ouvrit et tourna les pages avec Callie, découvrant des morceaux de la vie de celle qu'elles allaient peut être choisir pour les aider à enfin avoir ce deuxième enfant qu'elles désiraient tant.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN : La suite enfin !**

 **Je vous invite à me laisser une petite review pour me dire si l'histoire vous plait ou pas !**

« Je ne sais pas où j'en suis Arizona. Je ne vais pas te mentir. Elle à l'air très bien cette Betty. Mais je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas que ce soit la bonne solution » dit Callie alors qu'elle s'installait aux côtés de sa femme dans leur lit.

« Calliope... Nous voulons un bébé, non ? »

« Oui, mais je ... »

« Alors il faut que l'on en rediscute ! C'est simple nous avons trois solutions : faire appel à une mère porteuse, l'adoption, ou moi. ». Arizona regarda sa femme fixement dans les yeux. Elles avaient déjà eu cette discussion des dizaines de fois et Arizona avait l'impression de tourner en rond.

« Non ! Notre relation est encore fragile Arizona ! Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te perdre si les choses devaient mal se passer! »

« C'est vraiment le problème ? Tu as peur de ma réaction si je devais faire une fausse-couche ? Ou tu as peur que je ne sois pas capable de le faire ? » demanda Arizona d'un ton agacé.

Callie ne répondit pas. Elle soupira longuement et se tourna vers le mur, remontant les couvertures à elle.

« Tu pourrais me répondre. Tu me reproches toujours d'éviter les discussions importantes et de ne jamais te dire comment je me sens! Et là tu ne m'écoute même pas comme... » Arizona ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle savait que les choses allaient mal tourner.

« Comme quoi ? Vas-y je t'en prie donne moi le fond de ta pensée ! » dit Callie.

« Comme après ma fausse-couche... » répondit froidement Arizona.

« Quoi ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ! »

« Laisse tomber... je n'ai pas la force de me lancer dans ce genre de conversation ! » dit Arizona, les larmes aux yeux.

«C'est trop facile ! Tu me balances des choses au visage comme ça, tu m'accuses de je ne sais quels maux et ensuite tu te dégonfles ! Va jusqu'au bout de tes pensées ! » dit Callie avec amertume.

« Quand nous avons discuté après … J'essayais de te parler de ce que je ressentais, et tu sais que ce n'est pas facile pour moi. Je voulais juste te faire comprendre ma douleur... Et tu as tout de suite pensé que je voulais qu'on se dispute... » expliqua Arizona.

« Je sais, j'ai été maladroite. Je suis désolée. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je ne veuille pas que tu portes le bébé ! Je ne veux pas que si les choses se passent mal tu retombes dans tes vieux démons et que nous nous perdions encore une fois Arizona ! » répondit Callie calmement.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes. Arizona s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Elle prit une longue respiration.

« Tu ne voudrais pas t'allonger avec moi et retourner à la plage ? » demanda-t-elle à Callie, l'invitant à la rejoindre.

« Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas dans le délire relaxation positive ce soir... »

« Fais moi confiance, on l'a dèjà fait. » réponsit Arizona.

« Je... Je ne peux pas désolée. Je vais aller lire dans le salon si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Callie se leva et sortit de la chambre sans un regard pour Arizona qui resta immobile, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Arizona arriva dans la cuisine et remarqua tout de suite le petit déjeuner gargantuesque que sa femme avait préparé. Elle se doutait que Callie culpabilisait de sa réaction de la veille et essayait de se faire pardonner à sa manière. Tandis qu'elle lui tournait le dos, préparant des œufs brouillés, Arizona lui effleura l'épaule d'un baiser. Callie pencha sa tête sur la sienne et ne dit rien. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de mot pour savoir que le froid d'hier était pardonné.  
Arizona prit deux tasses dans le placard et y versa du café. Elle les posa sur la table et ajouta un nuage de crème dans celui de Callie, exactement comme elle l'aimait. Callie aimait l'amertume du café qu'elle buvait sans sucre, alors qu'elle l'adorait trop sucré.  
« Tu as raison, il faut que nous reconsidérions nos options. » dit Callie alors qu'elle servait les œufs. « Il faut vraiment qu'on le fasse. »

« Ok » répondit Arizona en souriant.

« Et je suis désolée pour hier soir. Je n'étais pas très attentive. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Et je comprends tes peurs. Mais je pense que je suis prête à le faire. Si tu es d'accord bien sûr. Je pourrais porter ce bébé. Je suis plus que sérieuse Callie » dit Arizona avec conviction.

« Je vais y réfléchir. Je ne peux rien promettre mais je vais y penser. » dit Callie d'un air très sérieux.

« Hey ! C'est sensé être un épisode heureux la venue d'un bébé non ? Alors souris ma chérie. Je t'aime et j'aime déjà ce bébé, peu importe comment il arrivera dans notre famille ! » dit Arizona en s'approchant de sa femme. « Et pour le moment, ne nous prenons pas la tête ! Mangeons ce petit déjeuner de fou que tu viens de nous faire ! »

Callie sourit et apporta les assiettes sur la table à manger. Elle savait que l'aventure serait longue et peut-être semée d'embûches, mais elle savait qu'Arizona serait à ses côtés.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Quelque semaines plus tard, Callie avait pris une décision. Elle voulait en parler avec sa femme et l'invita à déjeuner. Arrivées au restaurant, les deux femmes s'installèrent et commandèrent. Arizona qui se doutait que Callie souhaitait lui parler de leur second enfant, rentra dans le vif du sujet.

« Tu as repensé à ma proposition ? »

« Je ne peux vraiment rien te cacher... » répondit Callie. « Ou, en effet, j'ai très longuement réfléchi. Je pense que l'adoption est un choix périlleux. Et puis il faut avoir l'agrément des services sociaux. Je ne suis pas sûre que les couples gays soient les candidats qu'ils préfèrent malheureusement. Je pense que la gestation par autrui ne nous correspond pas. Je serai trop stressée et inquiète... »

« Donc tu es partante pour que l'on retente une FIV et que je porte le bébé? » demanda Arizona, impatiente d'avoir la réponse de sa femme.

« Je pense que tu seras éblouissante quand tu seras enceinte mon amour ! » dit Callie.

Arizona se leva et alla l'embrasser tendrement.

« Appelle Addison dès demain ! »

« Déjà ? Tu es sûre ? » demanda Callie.

« Je suis plus que sûre Calliope. On va avoir un autre bébé ! »

« On va avoir un autre bébé! » Répondit Callie, surexcitée.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Le lendemain, à l'hôpital, Arizona avait l'esprit ailleurs. April qui passait devant son bureau la remarqua en train de sourire dans le vide.

« Arizona ? Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

« Ah ? Oui, tout va bien ! Je t'en prie, rentre. »

« Tu as l'air sur un petit nuage ce matin. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien de spécial. La vie est belle, Callie et moi on va avoir un bébé et j'ai sauvé la vie d'un enfant de 6 ans qui était en très mauvaise posture à son arrivée... » répondit Arizona.

« Attend, qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? » demanda April, interloquée.

« Oui, il avait eu un accident très grave avec ses parents. Alors lorsque je …. »

« Je ne te parle pas de ça ! » rétorqua April. « Vous allez avoir un bébé ? »

« Oui ! Enfin c'est encore un projet mais nous allons le faire ! »

« Wouah... Je suis étonnée... il y a quelques mois à peine, vous étiez séparées et là vous vous lancez dans cette aventure ? Ce n'est pas un peu tôt ? »

« Peu-être, je n'en sais rien... Nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps. La dernière fois, ma fausse couche a entraîné pas mal de catastrophes entre Callie et moi alors que nous voulions nous retrouver après l'horreur du crash. Ce bébé était censé ressouder notre famille et le perdre a failli la faire exploser. Mais avec le recul, cette tragédie n'a été que le déclic de mon traumatisme. Je n'allais pas bien, mais je me suis voilée la face et Callie me mettait la pression pour que je redevienne la femme qu'elle avait épousé... Mais aujourd'hui, nous avons fait le deuil de cette perte. J'ai fait des erreurs, elle en a fait aussi, et nous nous sommes pardonnées mutuellement. Donc nous pensons que c'est le meilleur moment pour se lancer dans l'aventure ! » expliqua Arizona, des étoiles plein les yeux.

« Je suis impressionnée ! J'espère que tout se passera à merveille ! Je vous le souhaite !

« Merci April, sincèrement ! »

…...

Quelques heures plus tard, une ambulance amenait une petite fille de 3 ans. Arizona attendait l'enfant à l'extérieur en compagnie de Joe.

« Prépare toi Wilson. Ce cas va être difficile ! »

Arizona savait que l'enfant était gravement brûlée. D'après les ambulanciers, une casserole d'eau bouillante lui était tombée dessus alors qu'elle avait attrapé le manche qui dépassait de la plaque de cuisson. Un accident domestique banal mais dramatique.

« Mila Stevens, 3 ans. Brûlée sur 80% de la surface corporelle par de l'eau bouillante. Elle est consciente et en état de choc. » informa la secouriste.

« Très bien, on y va. Wilson, bipe Karev, On ne sera pas trop de deux sur ce cas là. Ma pauvre chérie... Je suis docteur, je m'appelle Arizona, et on va bien s'occuper de toi, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Au même moment, une jeune femme sortit de l'ambulance, l'air totalement absente, et portant un bébé dans les bras.

« C'est la maman de la petite. Elle s'appelle Janice. Elle est désorientée. Je pense qu'elle est droguée. » précisa à nouveau la secouriste.

« Edwards ! J'ai besoin de toi. » hurla Arizona. « Je veux que tu accompagnes cette femme. Tu l'admets en tant que patiente et tu lui fais une prise de sang. Précise que tu veux une analyse de toxique. Admet le bébé aussi, et appelle les services sociaux pour savoir si ils connaissent la famille. Vas-y ! »

« Bien Dr Robbins ! »

…...


	3. Chapter 3

Arizona était dans son bureau en train de remplir des dossiers quand Callie frappa à la porte.

« Hey ! Comment ça va ? Karev m'a parlé de la petite fille. Je suis désolée... »

« Nous n'avon rien pu faire. Les brûlures étaient trop importantes. » répondit tristement Arizona en se levant. « La pauvre petite... La police a emmené la mère. Il semblerait que ce n'était pas un accident. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Callie.

« C'est une junkie et la petite avait déjà été admise dans plusieurs hôpitaux de la ville. J'ai parlé aux services sociaux et tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce qu'elle avait déjà enduré. Et la petite sœur est ici. Elle était dans un état de malnutrition et de déshydratation avancé. Elle a 1 an mais elle a la taille d'un bébé de 7 mois à peine. On l'a garde en observation, sous perfusion. »

Callie sentait la colère de sa femme montée. Arizona était pourtant habituée aux situations difficiles. Elle y faisait face tous les jours. Ces petites filles n'étaient pas les premiers enfants maltraités dont elle s'occupait, mais le fait que Mila est à peu près le même âge que Sofia l'avait profondément bouleversé. Et l'état lamentable du bébé ne faisait qu'empirer la situation.

« Je dois aller la voir. Tu veux venir ? » demanda-t-elle à Callie.

« Je te suis. Et je voulais juste te dire que j'ai appelé Addison. Elle peut venir ici à la fin du mois, si ça te va. »

« C'est parfait ! » répondit Arizona tout en marchant aux côtés de Callie à travers les couloirs.

Arrivées devant la chambre du bébé, Arizona prit son dossier et consulta les derniers résultats d' examens medicaux. La petite fille était allongée sur le dos, reliée à ses perfusions et moniteurs cardiaques. Elle bougeait à peine, regardant calmement ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

« Pauvre bébé » soupira Callie en lui caressant le bras du bout des doigts.

« Elle n'a pas de prénom. La mère n'en a jamais déclaré. Elle n'a même pas pu nous en donner un quand on le lui a demandé... » précisa Arizona. « Mais il m'en faut un pour mes dossiers. »

«Hope » répondit Callie. « Vu son histoire, je pense que c'est un prénom qui ne peut que lui porter bonheur ! »

« Va pour Hope » répondit Arizona en souriant. « Je vais devoir te laisser, J'ai une opération dans moins d'une demi-heure et il faut que j'aille me préparer. »

« Ca va aller ? » s'inquiéta Callie.

« Oui, ne t'inquéte pas »

« Je te retrouve ce soir à la maison ? Addison m'a envoyé des profils de donneurs, on pourra les regarder ensemble. » proposa Callie.

« Bonne idée. Ne m'attends pas pour diner, je ne pense pas être rentrée avant 21h. Embrasse Sofia pour moi avant de la coucher »

Arizona déposa le dossier d'Hope et embrassa sa femme avant de se diriger ver le bloc n°2. L'opération qu'elle devait effectuer n'était qu'une formalité et elle serait assistée de Bailey. Elle n'arrivait pas cependant à s'hôter les images de Mila de l'esprit. Elle était en train de se changer quand elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Miranda Bailey qui venait de la rejoindre.

« Je suis là, nous pouvons y aller. Arizona ? »

« Ah ! Désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées... Allons-y ! »

…...

A la sortie du bloc quelques heures plus tard, Arizona n'arrivait toujours pas oublier les deux petites patientes qu'elle avait traitée. Elle repensait à la façon dont elle avait essayé de sauver la vie de Mila. Avait-elle tout tenté ? Aurait-elle pu la sauver ? Elle savait que même si par miracle la petite fille avait survécu, le chemin de la guérison aurait été long et douloureux. Elle aurait gardé des sequelles permanentes de cet accident.

Elle décida de rendre une dernière visite à Hope avant de rentrer chez elle retrouver sa femme et sa fille. Arrivée à la nurserie, elle vérifia les derniers résultats de sa patiente et lui sourit tendrement.  
Hope répondit à son sourire et cela fit fondre le cœur d'Arizona.

Au même moment, Alex la rejoignit, remarquant le grand sourire de la petite fille.

« Tout va bien, ses derniers examens sont bons. » dit Alex. « Elle n'arrête pas de sourire. Pauvre gamine... Enfin maintenant, on va s'occuper d'elle comme il faut. »

« J'espère que sa mère ne la reverra pas de si tôt. » dit Arizona.

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? » demanda Alex, étonné.

« De quoi ? J'étais au bloc depuis 17h. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« La mère a fait une overdose alors qu'elle allait rencontrer les services sociaux. Elle a demandé à aller aux toilettes et le policier qui l'accompagnait l'a retrouvée par terre, inconsciente. Elle était morte avant d'arriver ici. » expliqua Alex.

Arizona resta sans voix. Décidément cette histoire était bien glauque. Cette petite Hope avait sans doute vécu un enfer avant d'arriver dans ce lit d'hôpital. Du haut de ses quelques mois, elle avait sûrement vu beaucoup de choses horribles.

« Et que-t-on dit les services sociaux ? Y-a-t-il quelqu'un de la famille qui peut s'occuper d'elle ? » demanda Arizona.

« Ils vont faire une enquête et si ils ne trouvent personne, elle sera placée en famille d'accueil ou en orphelinat. » expliqua Alex. « Ecoute, je vais bien m'occuper d'elle, ne t'inquiete pas. Tu as l'air exténuée. Rentre chez toi et repose toi. »

« Merci Alex. Tu as raison, cette journée a eu raison de moi. Je suis crevée ! Je vais rentrer. »

…...

En arrivant chez elle, Arizona sourit en appercevant Callie danser au milieu du salon, vêtue de ses sous-vêtements. Elle avait son casque sur les oreilles et semblait s'amuser comme une folle. Ne voulant pas lui faire peur, Arizona se glissa doucement dans son champ de vision et lui sourit tendrement.

« Oh ça y est ! Tu es rentrée ! »

« Je suis là, enfin ! Désolée, ça a duré un peu plus longtemps que prévu. » s'excusa Arizona, prenant Callie dans ses bras et l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Il reste de la pizza si tu as faim. Et du vin blanc. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait être sympa de boire un verre en regardant les profils des donneurs... » expliqua Callie tout en faisant un clin d'oeil explicite.

Encore marquée par sa journée et les dernière révélations d'Alex, Arizona ne remarqua même pas le petit signe de sa femme. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et pris une part de pizza en soupirant.

« Arizona, tout va bien ? »

« La mère des petites de ce matin est morte. Elle a fait une overdose... » expliqua-t-elle. « Je ne pensais pas qu'un cas pouvait m'atteindre encore à ce point là. Je ne dis pas que je suis insensible, loin de là. Mais j'arrive à relativiser d'habitude. Quand ma journée de travail est finie, j'arrive à mettre toutes les souffrances que je vois de côté pour quelques heures. Mais là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'arrive pas à prendre du recul... Tu aurais vu Hope ce soir si souriante... »

Arizona éclata en sanglot. Callie couru la rejoindre et la prit dans ses bras, essayant de la rassurer.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour ne pas craquer plus souvent. Je t'admire tu sais. S'occuper d'enfants en souffrance toute la journée, je n'en aurai jamais le courage. » lui dit-elle en carressant ses cheveux. « On peut regarder les profils un autre jour si tu préfères. »

« Non, on va le faire ce soir ! Ca va me changer les idées... »

Les deux femmes s'installèrent donc confortablement sur le canapé, Callie prenant son ordinateur et le plaçant sur la table basse.  
Addison avait prit le temps de sélectionner une dizaine de donneurs qui par leur profil génétique permettrait au couple de multiplier les chances de réussite.

« Alors j'ai donné nos critères à Addison, elle a essayé de les respecter au maximun. Alors premier candidat. Il est dentiste et a des origines colombienne et irlandaise. Tu en dis quoi ? » demanda Callie.

« Non merci... Je ne veux pas risquer que notre bébé ne devienne chauve... Regarde, il est chauve ! »

« Arizona... Ce n'est pas un critère à prendre en compte ! Regarde il fait de l'athlétisme et il n'y a aucun cas de maladie grave dans sa famille. »

« Non, je ne sais pas... Je ne le sens pas... Suivant ! »

« Alors lui, il est professeur de français à l'université de San Diego. Il a les yeux bleus, aucune maladie dans sa famille à part un cancer du sein chez une tante. Il a des origines mexicaines et est musicien... »

« Lui je l'aime bien ! Regarde ses yeux ! Quel bleu ! » dit Arizona.

« J'espère que notre bébé aura tes yeux, ils sont bien plus beaux que les siens ! » dit Callie tout en dévorant sa femme des yeux.

« Vraiment ?! J'adore quand tu me parles comme ça... » répondit Arizona en se rapprochant d'elle. « Finalement on pourra finir de les regarder demain ces profils non ? »

…...


	4. Chapter 4

_huit mois plus tard …_

Callie s'impatientait. Cela faisait 20 minutes que le docteur aurait du les recevoir, et elle ne supportait plus d'attendre.

« Callie... Assied toi s'il te plait ! Tu me stresses à faire les 100 pas ! Tu pourras râler autant que tu le veux, ça ne changera rien... » dit Arizona. « On a tout notre temps ! »

« Je trouve que c'est un manque de professionalisme ! Elle pourrait au moins envoyé quelqu'un pour nous prévenir du retard ! » s'impatienta-t-elle.

Arizona soupira et décida de ne plus rien dire. Essayer de calmer sa femme ne servirait à rien. Elle prit son téléphone dans sa poche et envoya un message à Alex Karev qui couvrait l'unité pédiatrique en son absence.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Ne me dis pas que tu envoies encore un message à Karev ? »

« Et bien si... Ecoute, il m'a dit qu'Hope avait été hospitalisée ce matin. Tu te souviens ? La petite dont la sœur n'a pas survécu à ses brûlures et dont la mère a fait une overdose... » expliqua Arizona.

« Bien sur je m'en souviens. Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? » demanda Callie.

« Elle a été placée dans une famille d'accueil. Apparement elle a fait un malaise dans la matinée. Je n'en sais pas plus. » s'inquiéta Arizona.

« Ecoute, je sais que tu es inquiéte, mais Alex va bien s'occuper d'elle ! » dit Callie en s'asseyant près d'elle. « Je ne veux pas que tu stresses. Ca n'est bon pour ce petit bonhomme là dedans ! »

Arizona sourit. Elle caressa son ventre et regarda Callie tendrement.

« Je sais. Excuse moi. »

Callie posa ses mains sur le ventre de sa femme qui commençait à s'arrondir.

« Je suis sûre que tout va bien. » dit-elle. « Et je pense que si l'échographie est bonne et que le Dr Manning nous confirme que tout va bien pour toi et le bébé, nous pourrons commencer à le dire à nos familles et nos amis. Qu'en dis tu ? »

Arizona se gratta la tête nerveusement. Elle était enceinte de quatre mois et personne n'était encore au courant. Elle avait tellement peur que quelque chose ne se passe mal comme la dernière fois qu'elle avait demandé à Callie de garder le silence sur son état. Elle ne voulait pas sentir des regards de pitié sur elle si elle venait à perdre le bébé.

« D'accord... De toutes façons, les gens commencent déjà me regarder bizarrement à l'hôpital. Donc ce n'est qu'une question de jours avant qu'une infirmière ne me demande de lui confirmer les doutes qu'elle a... » dit Arizona en souriant. « On pourrait le faire vendredi soir, chez Joe ? »

« Bonne idée ! Ca fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas pris un verre tous ensemble. Je m'occupe de prévenir tout le monde. »

« Ok. J'appellerai mes parents ce soir. Ils vont vouloir prendre le premier avion pour Seattle... Je vais peut être attendre quelques semaines tout compte fait. » dit Arizona en souriant. « Je les adore mais je ne pourrais pas les supporter plus de quelques jours.. »

« J'appellerai mon père par la même occasion. » répondit Callie.

« Tu crois qu'il va vraiment être content ? Il a déjà des difficultés à m'accepter moi. Alors un enfant qui n'est pas biologiquement un Torres... »

« Je ne sais pas. J'espère qu'il comprendera que ce bébé est mon enfant même si je ne l'ai pas porté. C'est un concept qu'il n'a pas intégré, mais je suis sûre qu'il va l'adorer ! »

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit enfin, et les deux chirurgiennes furent invitées à entrer.

Arizona alla se changer et Callie l'attendit patiement dans la pièce.

Une fois installée, le médecin sourit à Arizona et alluma l'écran.

« Vous connaissez la procédure. Attention le gel est froid ! » dit-elle.

Arizona frissona lorsqu'elle étala le gel sur son ventre. Le Dr Manning commença à chercher le fœtus.

Callie prit la main de sa femme et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle se retourna vers l'écran de l'échographe et attendit anxieusement. Elle sentit Arizona paniquée, l'image n'apparaissant pas aussi vite qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

« Hey ! Ne stresses pas ! Ca va venir ! » dit elle, se levant pour embrasser le front d'Arizona.

« Je sais, je sais... » répéta Arizona, essayant de reprendre une respiration normale.

« Bonjour bébé ! Je te présente tes mamans ! Elles ont beau être docteur, elles sont aussi stressées que toutes les mamans du monde ! »

Arizona ne pu retenir ses larmes. Ce n'était pas la première échographie qu'elle passait, mais elle appréhendait tellement de perdre à nouveau ce bébé que chaque possibilité de le voir l'émerveillait.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tout m'a l'air parfait ! Je ne vois aucune raisonde s'inquiéter ! Je ne vous ai pas demandé, mais est-ce que vous voulez connaître son sexe ? »

« Non ! » répondirent-elles ensemble.

« Nous préférons garder la surprise. Il y a tellement peu d'occasion de ne pas savoir quelque chose dans ce monde. » confia Callie.

« Très bien ! Alors nous n'en saurons pas plus ! » répondit le Dr Manning.

…...

Arizona avait à peine commencé sa garde qu'elle se dirigea dans la chambre d'Hope. Elle était devenue le médecin de la fillette après leur première rencontre et avait donc eu l'occasion de la croiser régulièrement.

Elle retrouva Alex à son chevet et lui arracha le dossier des mains.

« Je t'écoute Alex. »

« Bonjour à toi aussi... » grommela Alex. « Elle va mieux. Elle avait l'abdoment tendu et de la fièvre à son arrivée. La femme de la famille d'accueil m'a dit qu'elle dormait très mal depuis quelques jours. J'ai fait tout les examens nécessaires. Il y a un problème avec ses reins. »

Scrutant le dossier, Arizona écoutait attentivement Alex. « Tu penses à quoi ? »

« Je penche pour un Syndrome néphrotique idiopathique. Je sais que c'est plutôt un sydrome qui touche les garçons, mais ca y ressemble. Les taux d'urée et de créatinine sont normaux mais vu l'enflement de son abdomen, il y a de grandes chances que ce soit ça. Nous allons donc lui donner tout ce qu'il faut pour traiter le symptômes et la surveiller de près. »

« Et si dans 6 mois les symptômes sont toujours là, nous ferons une biopsie. Je suis d'accord avec ton diagnostique Alex. Ca pourrait expliquer son retard de croissance également. » conclut Arizona. « Je m'occupe d'elle maintenant, Merci beaucoup ! Au fait, tu fais quoi vendredi soir ? »

« Rien de spécial, pourquoi ? »

« Callie et moi invitons tout le monde chez Joe. »

« Super ! Je suis toujours partant pour une tournée gratuite ! Compte sur moi, je serai présent ! » dit-il en s'éloignant.

…...

Le vendredi soir arriva rapidement et Callie et Arizona attendaient leurs amis avec impatience chez Joe. Tout le monde avait répondu présent et Dereck, accompagné de Meredith et Amelia furent les premiers à arriver. Arizona sourit lorsqu'elle apperçut Amelia. Elles se connaissaient depuis leur internat à Hopkins et elle était ravie de la compter parmi ses collègues au Grey Sloan Memorial.

« Hey ! » les interpella Callie.

Au même moment, Alex et Joe entrèrent suivi de prés par Miranda et son mari Ben. Alors qu'Arizona semblait stressée, Callie était très à l'aise et accueillait ses collègues les uns après les autres. Alors que le bar se remplissait, Arizona fut soulagée de voir entrer Jackson et April. Elle avait mis April au courant dès le début de sa grossesse et avait besoin de sa présence. Les deux femmes étaient devenues très proches et leur amitié en avait étonné plus d'un.

« Hey ! Tu es là ! » dit Arizona.

« Bien sur ! Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais rater ça ! » répondit April.

« Rater quoi ? » demanda Jackson.

« Tu vas le savoir dans quelques instants ! » lui sourit sa femme.

Quelques instants plus tard tout le monde semblait être arrivé. Joe finissant de servir les derniers verres, Callie se leva et demanda l'attention de tout le monde.

« Mmh mmh... Merci à tous d'être venu. Vous vous doutez bien que nous vous avons invité pour une raison précise. » dit Callie. « Arizona et moi avons traversé de nombreuses épreuves ces dernières années. Nous avons plus d'une fois pensé que notre couple n'allait pas survivre, mais aujourd'hui, nous sommes plus amoureuses que jamais. »

Callie regarda sa femme qui lui sourit tendrement.

« C'est pour cela que nous avons pris une grande décision. Pour ne rien vous cacher, nous avions tenté l'aventure il y a plusieurs mois, et cela s'était mal terminé. » avoua Callie, les larmes aux yeux.

« Mais aujourd'hui, nous sommes heureuses de vous annoncer que nous allons être mamans pour la seconde fois ! »

Tous les invités furent agréablement surpris par la nouvelle. Des mots de félicitations et des sourires remplirent la pièce.

« Et tu es enceinte de combien de mois ? » demanda Miranda, en regardant Callie.

« En fait ce n'est pas moi qui porte le bébé, c 'est Arizona ! »

Tout le monde se retourna vers Arizona, le regard surpris mais heureux. Meredith et Amelia se levèrent et vinrent l'embrasser.

« Arizona ! Si on m'avait dit ça il y a quelques années, je ne l'aurais pas cru ! » avoua Amelia, prenant son ami dans ses bras. « Mais je me disais bien que tu avais un peu grossi ces dernières semaines. »

Arizona sourit, un peu gênée mais heureuse d'être entourée par ses amis.

« J'en étais sûr ! » dit Alex. « Je l'avais deviné. Ses seins sont bien plus gros ! »

« Tu regardes les seins de ta patronne ? » dit Joe, d'ub ton énervé.

« Tu regardes les seins de ma femme ? » demanda Callie. « Je me disais bien que tu n'avais pas changé Karev ! »


	5. Chapter 5

**AN : Voici enfin le chapitre 5. Je remercie les personnes qui prennent le temps de laisser des review, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous aimez l'intrigue. La tournure des événements vous intéresse-t-elle?**  
 **je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!**

Deux jours plus tard, l'état d 'Hope s'était stabilisé. Arizona passait fréquement la voir et suivait son cas de très près. Ce même jour, elle avait rendez-vous avec l'assistante sociale qui s'occupait du dossier de la fillette. Elle souhaitait s'assurer que sa patiente serait sérieusement suivie étant donné son état de santé.

Révisant quelques dossiers dans son bureau en attendant sa réunion, Arizona n'entendit pas sa femme rentrer dans la pièce.

« Tu en as encore pour longtemps ? » demanda Callie.

« Ah ! Tu es là ! J'ai un rendez-vous pour la petite Hope et ensuite j'ai terminé ma journée. J'attends la personne chargée de son dossier. »

« Tu t'es vraiment attachée à cette petite. Ce n'est pas une bonne chose Arizona. »

« Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse Callie ? Je n'ai pas pu sauver sa sœur, sa mère est morte, elle n'a personne. Et maintenant elle a ce problème en plus... » expliqua Arizona. « Je ne peux pas juste fermer son dossier et tourner la tête. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Ça à l'air de te déranger... »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Mais dans ton état, tu devrais faire attention à toi. Je sais que tu t'investis toujours à fond au près des tes petits patients. Mais il faut que tu penses à nous aussi... »

Arizona soupira et referma son ordinateur. Elle se leva et rejoignit Callie, qui s'était installée sur le canapé face au bureau.

« Callie, je ne suis pas malade. Je suis enceinte ! Et tout va bien. Tu as bien entendu notre médecin à la dernière écho ? »

« Je sais mais je m'inquiète pour toi. Le bébé grandit et avec ta jambe, tu vas être de plus en plus fatiguée. » expliqua Callie. « Je veux que vous alliez bien toi et le bébé ».

Arizona se rapprocha de Callie et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'ai promis que je n'en ferai pas trop. Dès que je sentirai que mon corps ne tient plus le rythme, j'arrêterai de travailler. J'ai discuté avec Owen, il m'a donné son accord. Il faut juste que je le prévienne dès que je me sens trop fatiguée. »

Au même moment, une jeune femme se présenta à l'entrée du bureau.

« Bonjour, je cherche le Dr Robbins... »

« C'est moi ! » dit Arizona en se levant. « Entrez je vous en prie ».

« Enchantée Docteur. Je suis Mary Nilson, en charge du dossier d'Hope Stevens. »

« Asseyez vous ! Je vous présente le Dr Torres. Elle s'est aussi occupée d'Hope lors de son admission. Cela ne vous dérange pas si elle assiste à la réunion ? » Demanda Arizona.

« Non pas du tout. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer pour faire le point sur la situation. » dit Mary. « Nous avons donc entamé des recherches pour retrouver d'éventuels parents. La mère d'Hope était orpheline elle même. Elle est passée de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil. Elle a eu un parcours chaotique. Nous n'avons donc retrouvé aucune famille de son côté. Nous avons retrouvé le nom du père des petites. Il s'appelle Robert Stevens. C'est un homme instable qui a effectué de nombreux séjours en prison. Nous n'avons aucune information récente le concernant. Les dernières traces de lui date de l'année dernière. Il a été arrêté en état d'ébriété après avoir menacé des policiers. Il a écopé d'une peine de travaux d'intérêt généraux. Depuis, plus rien. Il n'a jamais manifesté aucune envie de rencontrer ses enfants. Nous l'avons localisé en Californie et nous lui avons fait parvenir un document lui expliquant la situation. »

« Que va-t-il se passer pour Hope dans ce cas ? » demanda Callie.

« La famille ou elle était placée ne peut pas la reprendre. Ils ont déjà un enfant lourdement handicapé et ne se sentent pas capable de s'occuper correctement d'elle. » expliqua l'assistante sociale. « Donc Hope va être placée dans un foyer d'accueil avant de peut-être retrouver une famille d'accueil. »

«Le traitement qu'elle doit suivre est assez lourd. Il faudrait que je rencontre les personnes qui vont s'occuper d'elle. » dit Arizona. « Nous devons la garder quelques jours encore. Elle pourra quitter l'hôpital quand son état sera stabilisé. »

« A-t-elle des chances d'être adoptée ? » demanda Callie sous le regard surpris de sa femme.

« Comme son père est vivant, il faudrait un jugement qui lui supprime son autorité parentale. J'en ai déjà fait la demande. Le père d'Hope a 60 jours pour se manifester. Si il ne fait aucune démarche prouvant sa volonté de récupérer sa fille, Hope sera donc adoptable. Cependant, elle a peu de chance de trouver une famille compte tenu de sa maladie. Malheureusement les familles adoptantes privilégient les bébés de moins d'un an et en parfaite santé. »

« Donc elle a peu de chance d'avoir une situation stable à sa sortie de l'hôpital ? » S'exclama Arizona. « Il est crucial qu'elle vive dans un environnement calme et cadré ! »

« Dr Robbins, je suis au courant. J'ai des centaines de dossiers concernant des enfants dont la situation est bien plus compliquée que celle de cette petite fille... »

« Je ne remets pas en doute votre travail Mme Nilson... C'est juste qu'Hope a besoin d'un peu de répit et d'amour... » dit tristement Arizona.

« Je le sais bien. Mais je n'ai pas de solution miracle. » répondit Mary.

« J'ai une idée moi, si c'est possible. » dit soudainement Callie. « Je... Nous pourrions l'accueillir chez nous, en attendant que son père ne se manifeste ou qu'une famille stable ne se présente. »

« Je vous écoute... » répondit Mary, intriguée par la proposition.

« Nous sommes mariées » répondit Callie, en se tournant vers Arizona. « Nous avons une petite fille de 4 ans. Nous sommes toutes les deux médecins et pourrions donc nous occuper du traitement sans problème. »

« C'est une proposition quelque peu soudaine... Mais je vais en référer à mes supérieurs et je vous recontacte dès que j'ai des nouvelles. Je vous fais parvenir un dossier à remplir, par mail. Vous n'aurez qu'à me le renvoyer avant la fin de la semaine. »

…...

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que l'assistante sociale venait de lui serrer la main avant de repartir, Arizona n'en revenait toujours pas. Callie venait de proposer de devenir la famille d'accueil de la petite Hope sans même lui demander son avis.

« Tu es complètement folle Callie ! »

« Quoi ? Tu en mourrais d'envie Arizona. Je suis sûre que tu n'osais pas me le demander. » dit Callie, certaine de ses propos.

« Je n'y ai jamais pensé ! Je voulais simplement être sûre qu'elle soit bien entourée! » s'exclama Arizona.

« Et bien elle va l'être puisque c'est nous qui allons nous occuper d'elle. » souria Callie.

« Je pense que tu ne mesures pas bien l'ampleur de la situation ! Cette gamine est malade. Elle a un traitement très lourd. Elle souffre ! Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de la difficulté de gérer la souffrance d'un si petit enfant. Elle ne parle pas, c'est donc aux adultes de comprendre pourquoi elle pleure et de deviner si ces pleurs sont dus à ses besoins normaux ou à sa maladie... »

« Nous sommes médecins ! Et nous avons déjà un enfant ! Si nous ne sommes pas qualifiées pour nous occuper d'elle, qui le sera ? » demanda Callie.

« Callie ! Nous allons avoir un autre bébé dans quelques semaines ! Nous avons tout un tas de choses à préparer pour la naissance. » Expliqua Arizona. « Je sais que tout ça part d'un bon sentiment, mais tu aurais pu m'en parler avant ! »

« On sera à la hauteur ! Et elle ne sera là que quelques mois. »

« Je ne me sens pas capable de m'engager là dedans Callie. Je veux dire que si je m'implique aux côtés de cette petite personnellement, je ne serai pas capable de la voir partir... » expliqua Arizona. « Je ne suis pas prête pour ça. Si je m'engage à m'occuper d'elle maintenant... je... »

Arizona éclata en sanglot, incapable de finir sa phrase. Réalisant qu'elle s'était peut-être enflammée trop rapidement, Callie prit tendrement sa femme dans ses bras et essaya de la calmer.

« Je suis désolée, je pensais que tu serais d'accord... » dit calmement Callie.

« Je... Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas d'accord, mais si nous nous engageons, je veux qu'on aille au bout... » sanglota Arizona.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Si nous devenons famille d'accueil temporaire pour Hope et que son père est déchu de son autorité parentale, je veux que nous l'adoptions. Je ne serai pas capable de m'occuper d'elle quotidiennement et de la laisser tomber dans quelques mois parce que nous n'aurons plus sa garde temporaire ou je ne sais quoi... »

« Je comprends. Écoute, nous allons aller chercher Sofia et rentrer à la maison. Nous allons passer une soirée tranquille en famille, prendre un bon bain et on en reparle sereinement demain. Tu veux bien ? » demanda Callie.

« Ça me va... » répondit Arizona, prenant la main de sa femme dans la sienne, avant de quitter son bureau.

Marchant en direction de la crèche, les deux femmes ne parlaient pas, trop émues par la conversation qu'elles venaient d'échanger. Mais soudainement, Arizona s'arrêta, sentant une violente douleur traverser son corps. Elle lâcha la main de Callie et se plia de douleur au milieu du couloir.

« Oh mon dieu Arizona ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ! Dis moi ! » hurla Callie. « Apportez moi un brancard ! Vite ! »


	6. Chapter 6

**AN : Voilà enfin le chapitre 6! Désolée pour le retard!**  
 **Je suis concentrée sur une autre histoire ces derniers temps et j'ai pris du retard sur celle-ci!**

 **Merci aux personnes qui prennent le temps de laisser de reviews! D'ailleurs je vous invite à m'en laisser, positif comme négatif!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**  
 **Bonne lecture!**

« Calme toi Callie, ce n'est rien ! » soupira Arizona alors que sa femme faisait les 100 pas dans la chambre d'hôpital où elles se trouvaient.

« Comment ça ce n'est rien ? Tu veux rire ? Tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie ! »

« Mais tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Bailey ? Ce n'est rien d'alarmant ! Le bébé va bien, Je vais bien. C'est juste un coup de fatigue. C'est une petite contraction de rien du tout ! »

« Bailey a surtout dit que tu en faisais trop au travail et que tu devrais lever le pied. » dit Callie, regardant sa femme d'un air agacé.

Arizona soupira encore et laissa Callie dans la chambre alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain pour se rhabiller.

Quelle frayeur ! Alors que quelques jours auparavant tout se passait bien, elle pensait qu'elle allait faire une nouvelle fausse-couche. Mais il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal, car à l'examen, Bailey lui avait affirmé que le bébé était en bonne santé. Il fallait juste qu'elle se ménage et qu'elle réduise dès maintenant ses heures de travail.

Sortant de la salle de bain, Arizona approcha Callie et la regarda fixement dans les yeux.

« Tu sais, ce que je disais à propos d 'Hope, je le pensais vraiment. Alors si tu n'es pas prête à aller jusqu'au bout, si tu ne veux pas l'adopter si la situation se présente, je respecterai ton choix. Mais si tu es du même avis que moi, je pense que l'on doit foncer. » dit Arizona, les larmes aux yeux. « Et je sais très bien qu'il est possible qu'elle ne soit pas proposée à l'adoption plénière, j'en suis consciente... »

« Je te suis ! » répondit Callie. « Je suis d'accord avec toi. Et je le veux. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons là pour elle ! »

« Tu en es sûre ? Tu ne voulais pas adopter pourtant il ya quelques mois. »

« Arizona, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. Je t'ai vu avec cette petite. Et je me suis occupée d'elle aussi. Je me suis attachée à elle, déjà ! Alors oui je pense que si on ne peut pas l'accueillir je serais déçue, et si nous ne pouvons pas l'adopter après l'avoir eu dans notre famille, je serai dévasté. Mais il faut savoir prendre des décisions et des risques. » dit Callie. « Je t'aime ! Et avec toi, Sofia et ce bébé à mes côtés, je peux tout affronter ! »

…...

Un mois plus tard, beaucoup de choses avait changé.  
Hope avait été confiée à Callie et Arizona 2 semaines auparavant et tout se passait à merveille. Sofia considérait déjà la nouvelle venue comme sa petite sœur et était très attentive quant à son suivi médical. Arizona avait diminué ses heures de travail et n'avait pas ressenti d'autres contractions. Le bébé grandissait normalement et son ventre s'arrondissait un peu plus chaque jour.

Callie était ravie. Elle voyait son rêve de famille nombreuse se réaliser sous ses yeux et rien ne pouvait la combler plus.

Ce soir là, lorsqu'elle rentra d'une longue et fatigante journée de travail, elle avait le sourire avant même d'ouvrir la porte de la maison. Elle venait d'apercevoir Sofia et Hope en train de danser devant un clip de Beyoncé, alors que sa femme riait aux éclats assise sur le canapé et caressant son ventre. Sofia était très appliquée et n'était pas très satisfaite de la chorégraphie qu'Hope essayait d'imiter. La petite fille se contentait de balancer ses hanches et de frapper des mains alors que Sofia elle tentait des mouvements trop compliqués pour elle.

« Et bien je vois qu'on s'amuse bien quand je ne suis pas là ! »

« Maman ! » cria Sofia en courant vers sa mère qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis la veille. Callie s'accroupit et prit tendrement sa fille dans ses bras, en lui caressant les cheveux.

Hope qui marchait à peine, regarda la scène et hésita un moment. Elle leva les bras et courut vers Callie, imitant Sofia. « Mama ! » cria-t-elle spontanément. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait et cela fit sursauter les deux femmes de surprise.

Un peu prise au dépourvu, Callie ouvrit ses bras et accueillit la fillette, l'embrasant sur la joue.

Tout aussi étonnée que sa femme, Arizona ouvrit de grands yeux et se dirigea vers Callie qui venait de se redresser en prenant Hope dans ses bras alors que Sofia retournait danser.

« Et bien... » Arizona dit, embrassant Callie et souriant à Hope. « Je ne l'ai pas vu venir ça... »

« C'est normal. Elle veut faire comme Sofia, mais je ne sais pas si elle sait vraiment ce qu'elle dit, n'est-ce pas Hope ? » dit Callie.

« C'est ça que je craignais. » Arizona dit en retournant s'asseoir sur le canapé, suivie par Callie. « Elle s'attache à nous autant que nous nous sommes attachées à elle. »

« Arizona, tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit l'assistante sociale ? Il n'y a aucune nouvelle de son père. Il ne lui reste qu'une semaine avant que le délai légal ne soit passé. Après ça, nous pourrons légalement adopter cette petite princesse et nous aurons un autre bébé qui arrivera entre temps !

« Et si il se manifeste cette semaine ? » dit Arizona, déjà effondrée à l'idée de perdre Hope.

« On avisera, mais ce serait tout de même étonnant. Cet homme est un dealer qui ne devait même pas savoir qu'il avait des enfants. Il change de ville sans arrêt et ce serait un miracle que la lettre des services sociaux ne lui soit parvenue. » expliqua Callie calmement.

Arizona posa sa tête sur son épaule et soupira. Elle s'était bien sûr encore plus attachée à Hope et la voir quitter la famille serait une épreuve difficile à surmonter.

« Moi ça me va si elle t'appelle Maman. » dit-elle.

Callie sourit et passa son bras derrière le dos de sa femme l'invitant à s'allonger. Arizona se laissa faire et posa sa tête sur les genoux de Callie qui lui caressait maintenant les cheveux.

« Ta journée s'est bien passée ? Pas trop fatiguée ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Hope a dormi tard et Sofia a été parfait, comme d'habitude. Par contre ta fille ou ton fils a été très agité... » dit Arizona en pointant son ventre. « Il n'a pas arrêté de me donner des coups de pieds... »

« Je te rappelle que c'est aussi Ton fils ou Ta fille la dedans... » sourit Callie.

« Pas quand il est embêtant comme ça ! Le prochain habitant qui louera ce ventre pour 9 mois devra se montrer moins remuant »

« Tu te souviens quand nous nous disputions sur le fait d'avoir des enfants ou pas... » demanda Callie. « Et maintenant, nous en avons 2 et demi et tu parles d'un quatrième ? »

« C'était il y a un millions d'années Calliope ! Et c'est toi qui m'a converti ! Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même ! »

…...

Le lendemain, Arizona et Callie commençait leur journée ensemble. Après avoir déposé les filles à la garderie, elles se rendirent dans la salle de pause pour prendre un café avant de commencer leur garde. Elles rejoignirent donc Meredith et Alex qui discutaient devant la machine a café.

« Salut ! » dit Callie en approchant.

« Hey ! Salut vous deux ! » repondit Meredith. « Alors comment ça se passe avec la petite ? »

« Tout va bien, elle s'habitue très vite à notre rythme de vie, c'est dingue ! » répondit Arizona. « Et toi, ton échographie s'est bien passée ? »

Alex qui n'était pas au courant se retourna ver Meredith.

« Tu es encore enceinte ? » dit-il.

« Comment ça encore ? » grommela Meredith. « Je ne l'ai été qu'une fois ! »

« Je suis entouré de familles nombreuses alors qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, nous étions tous célibataires et insouciants... C'est déprimant ! » dit Alex en soupirant.

« Méfie toi Karev... Même si Joe est encore jeune, elle voudra sûrement des enfants dans quelques temps... » plaisanta Callie en le poussant du coin de l'épaule.

« C'est ce qu'on verra ! » répondit Alex, posant sa tasse dans l'évier et quittant la salle.

Les trois chirurgiennes sourirent alors qu'Arizona prit sa tablette et regarda son emploi du temps. « Tiens, Bailey veut me voir dans son bureau... » dit-elle, étonnée. « Je n'ai rien de spécial à voir avec elle. »

« Mefie toi, le pouvoir lui monte à la tête ! Depuis qu'elle est chef, elle devient tyrannique ! » plaisanta Meredith.

« On verra bien... » soupira Arizona.

Au même moment, Bailey entra dans la salle et aperçut le trio discutant et riant ensemble.

« Robbins ! Vous étiez censée être dans mon bureau il y a 20 minutes ! » dit-elle.

« Désolée ! Je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure ! » s'excusa Arizona. « De quoi vouliez vous me parler au fait ? »

Bailey la regarda d'un air gêné et hésita. « Nous allons devoir nous occuper d'un bébé de 7 mois qui souffre d'une tumeur cérébrale. »

« Très bien, faites moi suivre le dossier et je le consulte dès que je l'ai. »

« Vous travailleriez avec Amelia Shepperd et un autre médecin sur ce dossier. » ajouta nerveusement Bailey.

« Très bien. » répondit Arizona tout en remarquant la gêne de Bailey. « Et qui est cet autre docteur ? »

« Venez dans mon bureau, on en reparlera ? »

« Pourquoi ? C'est un secret ? » demanda Arizona, intriguée par le comportement de sa collègue.

« Cet enfant devra subir une reconstruction faciale après l'ablation de la tumeur qui a déformée son crâne. Et les parents sont riches, ils sont donc choisi le meilleur spécialiste pour lui. Et je préférerai discuter des détails en privé. »

« Voyons, Bailey nous sommes entre nous ! » dit Callie tout en regardant Meredith et Arizona qui acquiescèrent.

« Bien... Ce Médecin a déjà travaillé ici, il y a quelques temps... » dit Bailey, fixant Arizona qui venait de comprendre de qui elle voulait parler.

« Oh, non... Vous plaisantez ? » demanda Arizona nerveusement. « Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui m'avez conseillé d'éviter tout stress ! »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Callie.

Arizona se mordit les lèvres et se retourna vers sa femme nerveusement. Elle s'approcha d'elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Ce que Bailey veut dire, c'est que ce médecin, c'est Lauren Boswell... »


	7. Chapter 7

**AN : Hey!**

 **Voici enfin le chapitre 7.**  
 **Je sais que les mises a jour sont longues et je m'en excuse, mais je travaille en priorité sur une autre histoire en ce moment : "Nobosy knows where it might end up" .**

 **Je tiens à vous remercier pour les reviews mais je pense que vous pouvez encore mieux faire!**  
 **J'adore vous lire et parfois un seul petit reviews me donne le sourire pour la journée.**  
 **Je vais essayer de répondre à chacun d'entre eux à partir de maintenant.**

 **Je vous laisse donc découvrir la suite des aventure de Callie et Arizona, après ce winter final de la saison 12 si décevant...**

 **Bonne lecture et a très vite!**

 **...**

La tension était palpable entre les deux femmes. Elles venaient de rentrer chez elles, Callie portant Hope et Arizona tenant la main de Sofia qui chantonnait.  
Dès qu'elle avait entendu ce nom fatidique, Callie s'était renfermée sur elle même et avait tout fait pour éviter le regard de sa femme.  
Tout les fantômes du passé refaisaient surface et alors qu'elles pensaient que tout cette histoire était derrière elles, le destin semblait s'acharner à leur rappeler l'infidélité d'Arizona.  
Arizona s'arrêta au niveau de la boîte aux lettres et en retira le courrier du jour. Elle le regarda rapidement sans y prêter attention et le déposa sur la console de l'entrée, soupirant à l'idée de la soirée qu'elle allait passer.  
Tant que les enfants étaient debouts, la soirée se déroula à peu près normalement. Le dîner fut un peu plus calme que d'habitude car Arizona n'osait pas dire un mot de peur de contrarier Callie. Sofia monopolisait la parole entre deux fous rires d'Hope qui adorait regarder Callie lui faire des grimaces à l'autre bout de la table.

Une fois les fillettes couchées, le silence s'installa dans le salon où Arizona s'était installée sur le canapé avec son ordinateur. Callie la regardait du coin de l'oeil, tandis qu'Arizona se concentrait pour lire un article mais n'y parvenait pas. Elle voulait éviter de croiser le regard de sa femme mais sous la pression ambiante, elle craqua.

"Vas-y... Crie, balance des choses, hurle moi dessus, mais dis quelques chose..." s'exclama Arizona. "Je n'y suis pour rien Callie!"

"Je ne veux pas que tu approches cette traînée..." dit Callie sèchement.

"Tu crois que j'ai envie de la revoir? Nous en avons pas assez discuté? Elle ne représente rien pour moi. Ce n'était qu'une erreur!" Répéta Arizona, les larmes aux yeux. "C'est toi que j'aime. Je pensais qu'on était passée au dessus de toute cette malheureuse histoire... Apparemment pas totalement..."

Callie soupira et quitta la pièce, se dirigent vers la chambre, claquant la porte derrière elle.

"Et merde!" soupira Arizona à son tour. Elle posa son ordinateur sur la table basse et se leva, et alla dans la cuisine.  
En passant, elle remarqua le symbole des services sociaux sur une des lettres qu'elle n'avait pas ouverte dans le courrier. Elle saisit l'enveloppe et lu son contenu après l'avoir ouverte.

Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage, et son premier réflexe fut d'appeler Callie pour partager la nouvelle.

"Callie!" cria-t-elle. "Callie! Viens vite!"

Callie ne semblant pas réagir à ses appels, Arizona traversa le salon pour se diriger vers la chambre où sa femme s'était réfugiée. Elle frappa doucement et tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle semblait fermée à clef.

"Callie, c'est à propos d'Hope! Ouvre!" dit Arizona d'une voix impatiente. "Allez! Dépêche toi!"

Après avoir frappé plusieurs fois et appelé sa femme à de nombreuses reprises, Arizona comprit qu'elle n'ouvrirait pas la porte. Une larme de déception coula sur sa joue alors qu'elle glissa la lettre sous la porte et se dirigea vers la chambre d'amis pour passer une nuit seule.  
Ce soir, Callie ne caresserait pas son ventre en murmurant des histoires au bébé qu'elle portait.

...

Le lendemain matin, Arizona se réveilla tôt. Elle s'étira doucement et ajusta sa prothèse avant de se lever. Après plusieurs années, cette prothèse faisait partie intégrante d'elle et de son quotidien. Elle n'en avait plus honte, et n'hésitait pas à se balader dans la maison alors qu'elle était visible.  
Elle se dirigea vers la chambre que partageait Sofia et Hope et embrassa les deux petites filles qui se réveillèrent rapidement. Arizona commençait à 8h30 ce matin alors que Callie ne débutait pas avant 11 heures.  
Alors qu'elle passait devant la chambre qu'elle partageait habituellement avec Callie, elle remarqua que la lettre était encore sous la porte.

Cela énerva Arizona. Callie avait le droit d'être énervée, bouleversée et même en colère après elle. Mais sa réaction était tout de même violente, et la nouvelle qu'elle voulait partager avec elle s'en trouvait gâchée.  
Elle hésita quelques secondes devant la porte. Ce matin devait être une matinée à se remémorer. En effet, le père biologique d'Hope avait signé les papiers permettant à la fillette d'être officiellement adoptable.  
Arizona était sur le point de toquer à la porte de la chambre quand deux petites furies traversèrent le couloir en riant. Sofia poursuivait Hope, menaçant de la chatouiller si elle venait à la rattraper.  
Arizona sourit en voyant les deux enfants si proches. Ces interactions lui faisaient penser à Tim et elle une trentaine d'année en arrière.  
Elle les suivit jusqu'à la cuisine et leur servit leur petit déjeuner en s'installant avec elles.  
"Mama, pourquoi tu pleures?" demanda soudainement Sofia, remarquant que sa mère était au bord des larmes.

"Oh, non je ne pleure pas ma grande. c'est juste une allergie..." mentit-elle. "Alors, lorsque vous aurez fini vos céréales, direction la salle de bain, on se brosse les dents, on s'habille et on file à l'école!"

"Mais Hope ne vas pas à l'école!" rétorqua Sofia.

"Je sais Sofia. Mais toi si... Hope ira à la crèche."

"A la crèche!" Cria la petite fille.

"Et oui mademoiselle, comme une grande. Tu vas apprendre plein de choses et te faire plein de copains!" expliqua Arizona en lui caressant les cheveux.

Hope n'avait pas encore tout à fait deux ans mais déjà les premiers mois chaotiques de sa vie et ses problèmes de santé se faisaient sentir. Elle avait peu de cheveux et de grands yeux verts. Elle était petite et très maigre, elle marchait depuis peu de temps et n'était pas très à l'aise. Elle ne répétait que quelques mots mais se faisait très bien comprendre.  
C'était une petite battante au caractère bien trempé qui n'hésitait pas à défier Sofia dès qu'elle le pouvait.

"Allez les filles, allez finir de vous préparer." dit Arizona en embrassant Sofia sur la joue avant que les deux fillettes ne se lèvent et ne rejoignent la salle de bain.

"Mais... Pourquoi Maman n'est pas avec nous?" questionna Sofia en se retournant ver Arizona au milieu du salon.

"Elle euh..." balbutia Arizona alors que Callie apparut enfin. "Elle est là, regarde!"

Callie avait la tête des mauvais jours et ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup dormi.

"Hey les filles!" grommela-t-elle en leur caressant la tête.

Évitant à tout prix son regard, Arizona suivit les filles qui couraient vers leur chambre. Elle ne voulait pas se disputer ce matin. Mais elle voulait rendre la pareille à Callie qui l'avait ignorée toute la soirée.

Cette distance ne sembla pas gêner Callie qui se dirigea vers la cuisine, à la recherche d'un café.

"Allez, on y va! Dépêche toi Sofia! On va finir par être en retard!" dit Arizona qui revenait de la chambre des enfants, portant Hope dans ses bras. La petite fille avait les larmes aux yeux et ne semblait pas en forme.

"J'arrive!" cria Sofia, rejoignant sa mère et lui prenant la seule main libre qui lui restait.

"Sofia! Je porte Hope, j'ai mon sac à prendre et j'ai ton petit frère ou ta petite sœur dans ce gros ventre, alors est-ce que tu peux ne pas me prendre la main ce matin?" demanda Arizona, sentant une douleur augmenter au niveau de sa prothèse.

"Bon d'accord." répondit Sofia, un peu déçue.

"Je te promets que demain, je ne tiendrai que ta main!" Sourit Arizona.

A peine avait-elle prononcé ses mots que Callie réapparut dans l'entrée.

"Va faire un bisou à Maman Sofia..." dit Arizona, évitant soigneusement le regard de Callie. La petite fille obéit, et Callie s'agenouilla pour embrasser sa fille.

"Besoin d'aide?" demanda-t-elle enfin.

"Allez on y va..." dit Arizona, ignorant Callie et se dirigeant vers la porte, quand Hope se mit à hurler. "Oh non bébé, pas maintenant..."

Arizona posa la petite fille à terre et Callie s'approcha, posant sa main sur son front.

"Elle a de la fièvre..."

"Je demanderai à Alex de l'ausculter. Allez zou on y va!" répéta Arizona, prenant les mains des deux petites après avoir ouvert la porte.

"Arizona! Elle peut rester avec moi..." dit Callie.

La seule réponse qu'elle reçut fut le claquement sec et froid de la porte.

...

Après avoir déposé Sofia à l'école, Arizona se dirigeait vers la crèche, traînant Hope par le bras. La fillette avait pleuré pendant tout le trajet en voiture et Arizona n'arrivait pas à la calmer.  
Entrant dans l'hôpital, elle reconnut immédiatement la silhouette de Lauren Boswell au loin.

"Génial..." murmura-t-elle, accélérant le pas pour essayer d'éviter de la croiser.  
Elle était devant l'ascendeur, appuyant nerveusement sur le bouton quand une voix l'interpella.

"Arizona!"

Elle ne se retourna pas mais sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. "Arizona?"

"Oh! Salut Lauren... Comment vas tu?" bafouilla Arizona.

Se rapprochant d'elle, Lauren découvrit Hope et remarqua immédiatement le ventre arrondi de la jeune femme.

"Oh..."

"Et oui..." sourit Arizona alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Elle se précipita avec Hope à l'intérieur, mais à son grand regret, Lauren la suivit.

"Ce sont... Je veux dire c'est ta fille?" demanda Lauren, très étonnée de découvrir Arizona enceinte et accompagnée d'une petite fille.

"Non. Nous l'accueillons pour le moment. Elle est orpheline." précisa Arizona. "Mais nous espérons pouvoir l'adopter..."

"Nous?"

"Moi et ma femme. Dr Torres, tu te souviens je suppose..." rétorqua Arizona.

"Oui bien sûr... Et c'est pour quand?"

"Dans 3 mois..." répondit froidement Arizona. "Ecoute Lauren, je sais que nous avons eu cette ... relation. Mais je vais mettre les choses au clair... Je ne participerai pas à cette opération. Karev s'en chargera. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi. Je te demanderai donc de me laisser tranquille et de ne pas m'adresser la parole, même si tu me croises dans les couloirs..."

"Mais les parents ont demandé à ce que ce soit toi qui ..."

"Je m'en fiche!" la coupa Arizona. "J'ai failli perdre ma famille pour cette aventure avec toi. J'étais dans une période difficile, j'ai craqué pas pour toi mais parce que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. Ça aurait pu arriver avec n importe quelle autre personne."

"Je ne te crois pas... Il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous cette nuit là."

"Tais toi!" cria Arizona alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à nouveau. "Je ne te le demanderai pas deux fois."

Arizona sortit de l'ascenseur rapidement, sans se retourner, quittant une Lauren vexée et amère.

Elle se dirigea vers l'unité pédiatrique avec Hope, voulant qu'elle soit examinée par Alex avant de la conduire à la crèche.

"Hey Alex!" interpella-t-elle son ancien élève qui passait accompagné de Bailey

"Hey... Qu'est ce qui se passe?"

"Hope est fiévreuse. Elle est de mauvaise humeur depuis un bon moment... Tu pourrais l'examiner?"

"Biensûr!" répondit Alex, prenant la petite fille dans ses bras sous le regard étonné de Bailey. "Pourquoi vous fêtes cette tête?"

"Pourquoi ne l'examinez-vous pas vous même Robbins?" demanda Bailey.

"Vous savez que l'on ne peut pas traiter des patient de sa propre famille Bailey!" répondit Alex.

Arizona sourit. Même si Hope n'était encore que placée provisoirement chez elle et Callie, pour Alex et d'autres amis, elle était déjà leur fille.

"Oh et tant que vous êtes là tout les deux, je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que pour des raisons évidentes, je n'opérerai pas le petit Harrison Parker." annonça Arizona.

"Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?" demanda Alex.

"Robbins! Vous ne pouvez pas!" rétorqua Bailey.

"Ca veut dire que tu assisteras Shepperd et Boswell Alex." expliqua Arizona. "Et si je le peux! Cet hôpital m'appartient et je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier!"

Arizona embrassa Hope et tapota amicalement l'épaule d'Alex avant de s'éloigner.

...

Arizona venait de passer trois heures debout à opérer un garçon de 8 ans atteint d'une malformation de l'intestin grêle. Elle était épuisée.

Enceinte de 6 mois et sentant une douleur de plus en plus gênante dans sa jambe, elle était appuyée contre le lavabo de la salle de préparation quand Callie entra brusquement.

"J'ai le droit d'être en colère..." dit-elle amèrement.

"Bonjour..." lui répondit Arizona, la tête penchée en arrière, s'étirant doucement.

"Je te rappelle que cette pétasse et toi..."

"Tais toi... S'il te plait tais toi!" l'interrompit Arizona. "Je ne pas continuer à m'excuser Callie. Je pensais que nous étions reparties sur de bonnes bases. Quand nous nous sommes remises ensemble, nous étions d'accord pour faire table rase du passé et nous nous sommes bien dit que nous avions fait des erreurs toutes les deux... Mais là, je ne sais plus quoi te dire. Tu as le droit d'être en colère. Je comprends. J'ai faillit détruire notre famille, mais je pensais que nous étions plus fortes qu'avant et que rien ne pourrait te faire douter."

Arizona arrêta de parler, et soupira longuement avant de laisser apparaître une grimace de douleur que Callie remarqua tout de suite. Elle se précipita vers Arizona, inquiète.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu ne te sens pas bien?

Arizona repoussa sa main et la regarda tristement dans les yeux. "Ce n'est rien... Hope est avec Alex, il a fait quelques examens pour savoir d'où venait sa fièvre. il l'accompagnera à la crèche."

Elle marcha lentement ver la porte en boitillant. "Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai dit à Bailey que je ne travaillerai pas sur ce cas. C'est Alex qui le fera. Et j'ai parlé à Boswell ce matin en mettant les choses au clair avec elle. Mais je pense que j'ai besoin d'un peu d'espace, donc ce soir ne m'attends pas, je vais dîner avec April."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN : /**

 **Comme promis, j'ai écrit ce chapitre beaucoup plus rapidement que le dernier.**

 **Avez vous entendu la bonne nouvelle? Jessica Capshaw qui interprète Arizona va être maman pour la quatrième fois! Félicitations à elle et à sa famille!**  
 **Ce qui serait intéressant c'est que Shonda et sa bande d'auteurs intègrent cette grossesse dans l'intrigue de Calzona pour la seconde partie de la saison 12. Je ne sais pas comment, mais dans Grey tout est possible...**  
 **Nous avons du supporter Penny depuis 4 épisodes, le fandom Calzona mérite un happy end!**

 **Je tiens à vous remercier pour votre soutient et vos reviews!**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, positif comme négatif, du moment que la critique est constructive, je suis preneuse!**  
 **Les reviews prennent quelques minutes de votre temps mais elles me sont très précieuses et peuvent influencer la suite de l'histoire!**

 **Bonne lecture et a très vite!**

 **...**

C'est avec un grand sourire qu'April arriva au restaurant ce soir là. Appercevant Arizona déjà installée, elle la rejoignit. Mais son enthousiasme fut de courte durée lorsqu'elle remarqua que son amie esquissait une larme.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe?" demanda-t-elle. "Il se passe quelque chose? C'est le bébé? Ou Hope?"

"Non... Ce n'est rien..." répondit Arizona. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter April qui avait ses propres problèmes avec Jackson. La perte de leur fils Samuel les avait profondément dévastés et l'équilibre de leur couple restait précaire.

"Arizona, je ne te crois pas... Tu as pleuré..."

"Ce n'est rien, c'est juste... Je me suis pris la tête avec Callie. Et je n'aime pas ça." répondit Arizona.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Tout semblait aller bien entre vous."

"Boswell est à l'hôpital pour une opération sur un enfant. Et Bailey voulait que je travaille avec elle. Callie l'a appris en même temps que moi. Et voilà comment ça a commencé..." dit tristement la chirurgienne pédiatrique.

"Oh... Mais vous en avez parlé?"

"A peine. Elle s'est enfermée dans la chambre hier soir. Ce matin elle m'a ignoré et ce soir elle semblait vouloir parler, après que je lui ai dit que bien sur je ne travaillerai pas avec Boswell et que j'avais mis les choses au point avec elle. Mais là, c'est moi qui ne voulait plus faire d'effort." expliqua Arizona.

"Elle est encore blessé au fond d'elle." dit April, essayant de ne pas prendre de parti.

"Je sais bien, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle m'avait pardonné et qu'elle me faisait confiance... Je comprend qu'elle soit amère, en colère, mais réagir de cette façon, alors que je n'y suis pour rien dans la venue de cette fille... J'ai un peu de ma à l'accepter. Je l'aime, nous sommes mariées. Après tout ce qui nous est tombé dessus, nous avons réussi à nous relever! Je porte son enfant! Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire de plus pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle est la femme de ma vie." dit Arizona, retenant ses larmes. "Quand j'ai couché avec Boswell, cette nuit là, ce n'était qu'une erreur et je n'étai pas vraiment moi même. J'avais essayé pendant tant de mois de retrouver une vie normale. J'avais réussi à sortir la tête de l'eau, mais j'avais tout mis dans un coin de mon esprit. Tout le traumatisme du crash, la douleur et la peur que j'ai ressentie ces quatre interminables jours au milieu des bois, le dégoût de mon corps après l'amputation, ma rancœur envers elle, et lorsque que je pensais bêtement être guérie, j'ai fait cette fausse couche, et tout est remonté. Et Callie, même si je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur une seconde, elle n'a pas été présente. Elle ne m'a pas aidé. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, retenté le coup, tout de suite. On ne se comprenait plus.  
J'étais tout le temps déprimée, comme aux premiers jours après mon retour de Boise. Et elle s'est plongée dans ses recherches. On ne se parlait plus. Et là, Boswell est arrivée et m'a fait du rentre dedans, à peine caché... Elle me draguait ouvertement et je me suis sentie comme une collégienne de 15 ans dont le capitaine de l'équipe de foot s'éprend... Elle a trouvé les mots pour me faire tomber dans ses bras, et moi j'étais tellement à côté de la plaque que j'ai cédé..."

"Callie sait tout ça. Vous avez pris le temps de parler avant de vous remettre ensemble..."

"Bien sûr nous en avons parlé, mais le simple fait d'avoir entendu le nom de Boswell l'a fait paniqué. Et j'ai l'impression de me retrouver 2 ans en arrière..."

Arizona soupira et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Serrant les dents pour les contenir, elle se caressa doucement le ventre et sourit tristement à April qui lui caressait l'épaule amicalement.

"Elle va se calmer. Surtout si tu lui as dit que les choses étaient claires avec Boswell et qu'Alex prend ta place pour l'opération, laisse la se calmer..."

"Et si elle ne m'as toujours pas pardonné? Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé tout ça. Apparemment j'avais tout faux. Je sais que j'ai tout fichu en l'air cette nuit là. Peut-être qu'elle se forçait à rester avec moi pour le bien de Sofia, mais que le retour de cette femme a déclenché quelque chose chez elle..."

...

Il était 23h passé quand April déposa Arizona devant chez elle. Le reste de la soirée avait été plus tranquille après la discussion entre les deux chirurgiennes et Arizona avait le cœur un peu plus léger.  
Elle ne savait pas combien de temps il faudrait à Callie pour prendre du recul, mais elle était prête à attendre.  
Entrant dans le salon après avoir déposer son sac et sa veste dans l'entrée, elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et soupira.

"Dr Robbins?" dit une voix venant de la cuisine.

"Oh... Bonsoir Coleen." Dit Arizona, saluant la baby-sitter. "Qu'est ce que vous faites là?"

"Dr Torres a été retenue à l'hôpital pour une urgence de dernière minute. Sofia est couchée."

"Et Hope?"

"Elle est à l'hôpital. Votre femme ne m'en a pas dit plus." expliqua la jeune fille.

Arizona pris son téléphone qu'elle n'avait pas consulté de la soirée et ne découvrit aucun message ou appel.

"Je vous remercie d'être restée si tard. Combien je vous dois?" demanda Arizona en se relevant.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, le Dr Torres m'a déjà payée. Je vais y aller. Bonne nuit!"

"Bonne nuit Coleen. Faites attention sur la route!" dit Arizona en souriant.

Alors que la jeune femme s'en allait, Arizona sentit une colère monter en elle. Hope était toujours à l'hôpital, ce qui signifiait que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Pourquoi Callie ne l'avait pas prévenue? Un simple message aurait fait l'affaire, mais sa femme ne lui avait rien dit.  
Elle se ressaisit, se disant que sans doute Callie n'avait pas voulu l'alarmer pour rien et que Karev s'occupait de la fillette.  
Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et se servit un grand verre de lait et retourna ver le salon.

Elle se rassit doucement, grimaçant légèrement de douleur. Elle déboîta sa prothèse qui était un peu plus difficile à supporter depuis quelques jours à cause de sa grossesse. Elle ne pouvait plus rester aussi longtemps debout.  
Installée dans le canapé, elle alluma machinalement la télévision et pris une gorgée de lait, caressant son ventre doucement, ses pensées oscillant entre Hope et ce bébé qu'elle portait.  
Elle hésita quelques secondes avant d'appeler Alex et lui demander des nouvelles de la petite fille et alors qu'elle allait composer le numéro, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Callie apparut.

"Hey..." murmura Arizona, souriant à Callie. "Longue journée?"

Callie hésita, surprise de l'apparente douceur d'Arizona.

"Mmh" grommela-t-elle, déposant ses clefs et allant s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils.

"Des nouvelles d'Hope?" s'inquiéta Arizona.

"Karev a voulu la garder en observation. Je n'ai pas cherché à discuter avec lui." Répondit Callie.

"Tu as pris des nouvelles avant de rentrer?"

"J'étais exténuée Arizona. D'ailleurs, je vais aller me coucher."

Et sous le regard médusé de sa femme, Callie se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre. Ne se pensant pas autorisée à reprocher quoi que ce soit, Arizona toussa légèrement dans le but d'attirer son attention, voulant simplement lui demander si elle pensait passer une seconde nuit seule.

"Quoi?" Demanda sèchement Callie, sans même se retourner.

"Rien... Rien du tout. Bonne nuit..." répondit tristement Arizona, retenant ses larmes.

...

Ce matin là, Arizona se réveilla en sursaut, son téléphone venait de vibrer et ce n'était pas le bruit de son réveil. Elle regarda autour d'elle un peu confuse et soupira, se remémorant les événements chaotiques de la veille.  
Après l'échange glacial qu'elle avait eu avec sa femme, elle n'avait pas osé la rejoindre dans leur chambre et s'était assoupie sur le canapé du salon.  
Elle attrapa son téléphone et découvrit un message d'Alex l'informant que la fièvre d'Hope était retombée pendant la nuit et que la petite fille pouvait rentrer chez elle.

Souriant et a moitié endormie, elle se leva sans penser que sa prothèse n'était plus correctement installée.  
La chute fut inévitable, mais Arizona eut le réflexe de se retourner et de l'amortir en se rattrapant sur ses mains. Elle s'assit rapidement sur le sol, un peu étourdie et tremblante alors que Callie qui avait été réveillée par le bruit arrivait dans le salon.  
Lorsqu'elle aperçut sa femme assise par terre en train de pleurer, elle se précipita à ses côtés.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?" lui demanda Callie.

Laissant toutes les tensions des derniers jours s'évacuer à ce moment, Arizona ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes et sa fatigue. Elle ne pouvait même pas répondre à Callie qui l'examinait sous tous les angles à la recherche de la moindre blessure.

Elle prit son téléphone et composa le 911.

"911 quelle est votre demande?" une opératrice demanda.

"Bonjour, ma femme vient de faire une chute. Elle est enceinte de 6 mois. Pourriez vous envoyer une ambulance?".

...

Après un voyage en ambulance durant lequel elles n'avaient pas échangé de mots, Callie sortie la première dès que les portes s'ouvrirent, avec Sofia dans ses bras.  
Bailey fut la première sur place, accompagnée d'Edwards et les deux femmes furent étonnées de retrouver leur collègue dans ces conditions.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe Torres?" Demanda Bailey, encore plus inquiète de découvrir Arizona allongée sur le brancard. "Oh mon dieu..."

"Edwards! Emmenez là à la crèche s'il vous plait!" ordonna Callie, tendant Sofia à la jeune résidente.

"Compris Dr Torres..." obéit-elle, s'éloignant avec la fillette.

"Elle est tombée. " Callie répondit finalement à Bailey, sous le regard gênée d'Arizona qui ne comprenait pas les mesures extrêmes de sa femme.

"Callie, je vais bien..." essaya-t-elle de dire.

"Je veux qu'elle soit monitorée au plus vite, et le bébé aussi. J'ai bipé Manning, elle devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre." dit Callie, sans porte attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Alors que les ambulanciers poussaient le brancard à travers les couloirs, Bailey leur indiqua où l'installer et saisit Callie par le poignet, laissant Arizona s'éloigner.

"Qu'est ce que vous faîtes Bailey?" hurla Callie.

"Callie, Calmez vous!" Ordonna Bailey. "A première vu, Arizona va bien, nous en saurons plus pour le bébé dans quelques instants. Mais je vais vous demander d'attendre ici quelques instants."

"Non! Non Bailey, je vous interdit de me mettre à l'écart! je veux être avec eux!" supplia Callie.

"Je suis désolée, mais vous connaissez la politique de l'hôpital concernant les proches des médecins. Vous ne pouvez pas intervenir dans ce cas. Je suis le médecin d'Arizona, pas vous. Alors asseyez vous quelques instants, et je reviens vers vous dès que j'ai des nouvelles."

...

Deux heures plus tard, Arizona était rassurée. Le bébé allait bien et la chute n'avait apparemment causé aucun incident sur sa grossesse.  
Manning lui avait simplement conseillé de faire attention lors des prochains jours et avait demandé à la garder en observation 24 heures pour écarter tout risque.

Lorsque Bailey entra pour prendre des nouvelles, elle fut surprise de trouver Arizona pleurant en silence.  
Elle s'approcha, lui prit la main et s'assit près d'elle.

"Tout va bien Arizona. Ne vous inquiétez pas." dit elle en souriant.

"Je sais, Bailey, je sais..." murmura Arizona entre deux sanglots.

"Pourquoi pleurez-vous alors?

"Ces derniers jours ont été très difficiles. Hope a été malade et Callie et moi avons... Ça a été très tendu entre nous, à cause de la venue de Boswell." expliqua Arizona, essuyant les larmes de ses joues. "Tout allait si bien, et en claquement doigt tout s'est emballé. je suis fatiguée. je veux juste être un peu tranquille."

"Je comprends. " Dit Bailey. "Je vais aller prévenir Callie que tout va bien. Donc si vous voulez dormir, c'est le moment."

"Merci Bailey." di-ellet timidement. "Est-ce que vous pourriez demander des nouvelles d'Hope à Karev?"

"Bien sur, j'y vais de ce pas." assura Bailey en quittant la chambre.

...

Alors qu'elle faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente, Callie s'énervait de plus en plus. Elle venait de parler avec le Dr Manning qui l'avait rassuré sur l'état de santé du bébé et attendait maintenant que Bailey arrive et lui donne enfin la permission de rejoindre sa femme.

Alors que les minutes lui paressaient interminables, son téléphone sonna. Elle sortit dans le couloir et répondit.

"Callie Torres, j'écoute..."

"Dr Torres?"

"Oui c'est bien moi."

"Bonjour, je me présente je suis Susan Walker des services sociaux."

"Bonjour..." répondit Callie, intriguée par l'appel.

"Je vous appelle car je reprends les dossiers de Mme Wilson. Elle a été promue et n'est donc plus en charge des dossiers d'adoption et de placement."

"D'accord, c'est noté." répondit Callie, pensant que la femme souhaitait simplement l'informer du changement d'interlocuteur.

"Je souhaitais vous prévenir qu'Hope Stevens va être placée dans une nouvelle famille le temps que l'enquête en vue de l'adoption soit effectuée. Cela ne devrait pas prendre plus d 'une dizaine de jours."

"Oh... Très bien" répondit Callie, se souvenant du courrier qu'elle avait lu deux jours auparavant. "Si c'est la procédure normal, nous n'y voyons pas d'inconvénient." .

"Vous êtes donc candidats à l'adoption de cette petite fille?"

"Oui bien sûr. Nous en avions parlé avec Mme Wilson, elle nous avait confié que notre candidature serait sans aucun doute retenue." dit Callie, souriant à l'idée de devenir officiellement maman pour la seconde fois.

"C'est vrai que votre dossier est presque idéal. Vous et votre mari êtes chirurgiens, vous avez déjà une enfant et vivez dans une grande maison... je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait empêcher cette petite chanceuse de rejoindre votre famille.!"

"Je pense que vous vouliez dire que ma FEMME et moi sommes chirurgiens." reprit Callie en souriant.

Un silence s'installa et le sourire de Callie disparut. "Allô?"

" Vous voulez dire que vous vivez avec une autre femme?" demanda Walker sur un ton inquisiteur.

"Nous sommes mariées depuis bientôt 4 ans oui..." répondit Callie. "Pourquoi cette question?"

"Je... Je vous tiens au courant... Au revoir." dit la femme, raccrochant au nez de Callie qui comprit que ce qui devait n'être qu'une formalité allait sûrement devenir très compliqué.


End file.
